


Happy screams next door

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Don’t Like Don’t Read, Hargrove, Masturbation, Maxine "Max" Mayfield - Freeform, Not rlly?? implied, Other, Porn Without Plot, Step-Sibling Incest, billy - Freeform, exhibition (sorta), happy screams, jane in the void, max is lowkey horny for billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Max hear’s Billy having sex in his room again so Max’s takes it upon herself to get off to it. Jane does too ;)





	Happy screams next door

It was nearing midnight by the time Max crawled into her bed, throwing the sheets back from how hot it was. She was decked out in one of the graphic tees she reserved for bed time and a pair of high-rising cotton panties, her hair tied up on top of her head.

Once she was lied back on her fluffy pillows, she sighed contently. That was until she heard the moans flowing through the wall from the neighboring bedroom. Billy’s bedroom to be exact. she knew what was going on by now, she had read enough of her mom’s cosmos. Billy was fucking a girl, probably someone from school, making her groan his name. 

Happy screams.

His dad was out drunk somewhere with his friends, pretending he didn’t hate his son’s guts, and Max’s mom was passed out in her room from the medication she swallowed up before bed. This meant Billy could be as loud as he wanted. His headboard was banging the wall harshly, sending vibrations to Max’s own bed. And underneath the sounds of pleasure, Max could make out a muffled version of all his dirty words. Billy had such a dirty mouth.

She hated him so much. Why couldn’t he have sex somewhere else, somewhere she didn’t have to listen in. Somewhere private so she wouldn’t be feeling her core heat up against her own protests. This was Billy Hargrove, her step brother for crying out loud, she could never think of him that way. Yet, every time Billy stuck his dick in another girl, she envied the fact it wasn’t her, and she got hot and heavy on the fact that she could hear it all. 

She could make out the slapping of skin, the creaking of the bed springs. She knew what he sounded like when he came, all deep and breathy. He slapped his girls around, made them beg. He was a real dick.

Max pressed her thighs together, the warmth between them dripping into something moist. She was soaking straight through the thin cotton, she could feel it as she dipped her hand down to feel herself up. Max trailed one hand up to cup at her tiny tits under her shirt, flicking and pinching at the nipples until they hardened up. Her other had was still locked between her thighs, her middle finger circling teasing strokes over the material, right over her sensitive clit. Max wet her bottom lip with her tongue as she dipped the hand into her panties, spreading her legs. She felt dirty listening to her brother pound into some girl but her finger was massaging her tingling bud with purpose at the disgusting, sloppy sounds coming from the wall behind her bed. 

The ginger huffed in frustration, the feeling of her own fingers was nothing to what she thought Billy’s would feel like. He would probably toss her around, rough her up a bit, and she wasn’t so sure she was opposed to it. That thought made her cunt drool some more slick down between her ass from how she was lying on her back. 

What Max didn’t know what that Jane was watching her, puzzled, from inside the void. The curious brunette neared the bed, paying attention to how the redhead’s hand was moving rapidly between her legs, her pretty blue eyes closed and her mouth open in a soft ‘o’. Jane knew what Max was up to, but she had never seen someone do it to themselves. Jane was used to Mike with his hand down her jeans when Hopper was working late or when she snuck into his basement on the weekends.

Jane felt her own pussy heat in interest at the sight of her best friend getting herself off and she watched intently as Max slipped her panties off and revealed her glistening folds to her. Jane had the strange urge to lick her clean like Mike had done to her before. The girl watched as Max pushed up on her knees before moving a pillow between her legs.

She ground her hips down on it, rolled them with determination. She was panting now with the extra friction, her toes curling as she held the pillow in place. Jane stepped on the side of the bed that gave her a view of Max’s ass, snapping her hips back and forth, spreading her girl juices all over the blue pillowcase, leaving a dark stain. 

Max’s moans her getting whiny as she rutted against the place where she lied her head to sleep, so desperate to chase down an orgasm. Jane slipped a hand in her own pajama shorts, toying with herself lazily. Jane usually visited Max often to see if the girl was awake before she contacted her on the walkie Hopper had bought her, but tonight she was getting so much more than she had bargained for.

Max leaned forward on her chest, trailing an arm under her and slipping two fingers inside herself like it was nothing. She nearly purred at the feeling and began to rock and finger fucked herself at her own quick pace. Jane could hear it now, the moans from the other room. They peaked her interest but with the way Max was ass-up in front of her, she didn’t want to leave.

Jane slipped a finger inside herself, matching Max’s pace just as Max added her other hand in the mix to rub at her swollen clit. Again, Jane felt the strong desire to lick her but she settled for adding another finger into herself instead. Max was getting close. She was clenching around her fingers, imagining it was Billy, using her like that girl in his room. She thought about Billy grabbing her by the neck and fucking into her like she was his, and at that thought the ginger buried her face in another pillow to muffle the loud grunt she let out as she came.

She pumped her fingers a few more times, coming up for air from the pillow to moan out Billy’s name softly. Jane came to that, nearly toppling over from the intensity of it all. And as Max lied in bed, ass still up, fingers still deep inside herself, looking fucked out and exhausted, Jane made her way back to her own room, confused as to why her friend would moan Billy’s name, but not being too phased considering she didn’t know any better. 

Max flopped down on her stomach, slowly beginning to dose off as she listened to Billy cum with his signature finishing groans. She wished she bad she could be the one experiencing it first hand, and she hated herself for it.

She just needed a plan.


End file.
